Opposites Attract
by menalliha
Summary: Mezuki just wants to take professional photo's for a living. But she's been rejected from every big name company around except one. When her childhood friend Renji shows up in town for a photo shoot with his girlfriend, Rukia, things change and her dream finally comes true!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Each morning I check the paper, seeing if there are any openings for a photographer. But all I see are places where I have already applied and got rejected on the spot. I'm still an amature and not much talent.

I crumple up the paper and toss it in the garbage. I grab my bag and fix my apron before I head out the door. I double check I have all of my stuff when I hear a door open in the apartment. It was my roommate and best friend deciding to come out of her room.

Yawning and rubbing her head, she walked over to the stove and started up the kettle to make herself some tea. "Heading to work already?" She asked me, scratching her chin.

"I have an early day today. So I'll be home late as well. Maybe I'll see if my dad can spare a ride home. Thought I don't want him to leave my mom alone. She's been too sick for that. So I might have to take the train back. So don't wait for me to eat dinner." I smiled at her and headed to the door.

"Oh dear lord…" I heard come from my roommates room. Out walked her boyfriend holding his head and pulling his sweat pants up.

I laughed. "It's so easy to tell when you two had a fun night. The whole apartment building can hear you guys. You realize Mei, if our landlord finds out he living here, he will have to pay rent right?"

Mei's eyes widened and she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "He doesn't have to find out Grimmjow is here. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll try try to keep my quiet at night as well."

"Mezuki wouldn't be such a stiff if she would have a little fun herself at times." Grimmjow held Mei close and smirked.

I glared some. "I rather not. Especially right now. Going back and forth between my parents diner and here… can't afford to have a boyfriend. I have no time for one anyway." I shrugged and left heading for the train station.

Grimmjow was right thought having a boyfriend. I would like one but . . . sadly I have no time. Hell I may have to move back home to be closer and help take care of my mom. I don't want to leave my friend. Thought Grimmjow has changed her some. I've noticed it since they started dating. He's the bad boy type and she was sweet and innocent.

I boarded the train to Karakura town from Tokyo, which was almost an hour trip there. I sat down and looked at the pictures on billboards and noticed the same image. The new male model rising fast in the industry. He was a childhood friend Mei and I grew up with but he moved with his adopted family. I haven't seen him since. Now I have to see his face plastered all over Tokyo and Karakura town. He's in so many magazines and his girlfriend as well. That's how he got into modeling. She helped him get started. her brother owns the company which is also a huge factor as well. ' _Renji Abarai: Rising Star!'_ Plastered across almost each and every billboard and

Before I know it, an hour passes and I am in my hometown. I stand up and make my way off the train and to my parents diner. Holding my bag close, I close my eyes tight and pray and hope to have a job as a photographer soon. If Renji can become famous then I can become a star photographer. I just can't give up yet.

"Hey Mezuki!" My dad called out from the front of his diner. He waved his hand and smiled. "I was worried you weren't going to make it! How was your last interview?"

I set my bag down and changed my shoes. "I was rejected again sadly." I shrugged my shoulders and fixed my apron one last time before starting my shift. "How's mom doing?"

I saw my dad's eye. "She's asleep right now. I'll check on her throughout the day. We have a big party coming in today." He pushed his hat up on his head and smiled. His mood change was normal. He believes mom will get better and I do as well but it's a very touchy subject to him.

"Really? What's occasion?" I asked blinking.

"You remember Renji." I nodded at him. "He and his girlfriend and a few friends of theirs are coming to town for a small get away. He wants to see his hometown since he hasn't been here for a long while."

Seeing Renji face to face will be slightly awkward. I remember giving him a small note admitting my feelings but we were so young. Like he would still remember or care. He has a girlfriend and is obviously happy with her. Maybe just being friends again would be nice.

As the day went on, it was getting closer to seeing Renji again in over 10 years. I pushed a few tables together and checked on my mother. I sat beside her and made sure she ate. She looked a lot better than before. Getting more color to her face and smiling.

"Oh Mezuki, you're father is taking great care of me." She smiled and ate some food. "Your Uncle Isshin as well. He's been making home visits. Taking good care of his baby sister." She laughed.

"Kisa?" My dad's called from down in the restaurant. He headed up the stairs and made it to their bedroom. "You look lively today." He smiled and sat next to my mom and held her hand.

"Kisuke," She smiled at him. "I'm feeling a lot better than before. I am a Shiba and Urahara of course." My mom's laughter filled the room, which caused us to join her and end up in a huge family hug.

"I have a more important question Mezuki." My mom asked giving me a serious look. It sent major chills down my spine. "When are you going to find a good man?"

I swallowed hard and avoided eye contact. I hate when my mom brings up me not having a boyfriend. I want to make sure I have a good career and have my family taken care of first. "Mom, a good man doesn't happen overnight."

My mom and dad looked at each other then at me. "So that's a never." They said at the same time.

I jumped in surprise. "Not never just when I'm ready is all. I'm not ready yet." I jumped at the sound of the bell letting us know when we have a customer. "I think they're here dad." I stood up with him and kissed my mom's head and headed down the stairs to the diner. As I made down the stairs and around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me was Renji, a grown man who was a former childhood friend and now a model. His hair was longer and he's grown taller as well. I can still remember when he was ten years old like me and Mei. Laughing and playing with other kids.

Renji looked at me and smiled big. "Mezuki? It's been over ten years! You've hit puberty well!" I watched as his eye wandered over my body. "Guess it's a bad thing I left. Should have stayed to keep the other guys off." He laughed.

I felt my face heat up and saw his short girlfriend, who was obviously Rukia Kuchiki, glare at me and grab his arm. Claiming her territory… great she's clingy. "Um . . . Well I had Mei for that. She kept them away. But anyway, the table is this way." I walked the small group to the table.

"Ah! I know I just up and left ya Mezuki but I shouldn't be rude! This is Rukia, my girlfriend. She's a bit touchy when it comes to girls." Renji laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"It's nice to meet you." Rukia said pushing herself up against Renji. She jumped a bit when her phone rang. "I better take this outside. Shouldn't be long." She hurried outside and answered her phone.

Renji cleared his throat and smiled. "And this is my boss and her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki." Renji pointed to the man who was a few inches shorter than him and dressed very nice. "He's a good guy. Gotta get used to him."

I watched Rukia hurry back inside and make herself comfortable next to Renji and look over the menu like the rest. Byakuya gave me minor glances, which made me very uncomfortable. I took their orders and served them most of the night.

As I picked up their dirty dishes, Renji grabbed my wrist and smiled at me. "I forgot to ask! What are you doing nowadays?"

I stood up and looked at him. "I graduated with my degree in photography hoping to do that for a living but no luck so far. So until then I'm working here and living in Tokyo with Mei and her boyfriend" I walked away so he couldn't really respond. I didn't want his sympathy.

"Renji it's late, we should head back." Rukia said standing up and leaving a small tip.

Renji stood and stretched. He kissed the top of her head. "I think I'm going to explore around the town. I haven't been here for a long time." He set some money down on the table and walked out the door followed by the others and he went his way while they went towards the hotel.

I spent the last few hours of my night cleaning the shop and making sure all the dishes were clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

As the night ended, I changed out of my work clothes into the spare one I brought with me. So I wouldn't smell like food when I walked to the train station and the whole ride home. I miss living in Karakura town. Being with people I know and grew up with. But I also like living with Mei and at times her boyfriend.

Passing by each shop, I nod to the owners as they close the doors and turn off their lights to their shop. Watched a few take out their trash. See an unconscious man by the dumpster.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Wait . . . an unconscious man by the dumpster?! I hurried to his side and couldn't believe who it was. Out of all the men in this small town . . . It just had to be Renji. He was breathing but barely and wouldn't open his eyes. I shook him some, which I probably shouldn't have, but oh well it was too late to turn back. But I checked him and the weird part is, all his stuff like his wallet and phone were still in his pockets. When someone is usually beaten up and mugged, they have their stuff stolen.

I grabbed my phone and called a taxi to take he and me to the hospital because I wasn't going to send him alone. What kind of friend, I guess I am, would I be. But I reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone which was a little too close to his manhood than I wanted it to be.

I managed to unlock his phone, was his birthday, and flipped through his contacts and found his manager. They most likely are at a hotel nearby, I really hope. Anyway, I dialed Byakuya's number and the phone rang a few times.

"Hello . . . Renji where are you? You better not be off drinking again. Do I need to remind you of the deal we have?" Byakuya's voice said on the other side of the phone.

Do I act like Renji just to mess with him or try and be serious? Ah fuck, this is his job. Better not. "Well I'm not Renji but may I know this deal? I'm curious." I could hear Byakuya snarl at me from wherever it was he was at. Probably because he thought Renji was with me when he wasn't. Isn't that how most brothers are when a guy is dating his sister and another woman calls from her man's phone? I wouldn't know. Ever.

"What do you want?" He asked pushing away my question.

"Well, Renji was beaten up . . ." I smirked. "Pretty badly and I think they might have to reconstruct his face in a few places. Very very bad." I said trying to act sad. "But I was just letting you know I was having him taken to the Kurosaki Clinic a few block away. My uncle owns it and will help us out." The phone went dead and the taxi finally pulled up. _I really need to call Mei and let her know I more than likely won't be home tonight._

I dragged Renji's body into the taxi and panted. The man driving stared at me. This man must have had many situations going in his head right about now. I got in beside Renji and since he's so goddamn tall, I had his head resting on my lap. His crimson red hair flowed everywhere. I was hard to tell where he had a gash on his forehead. His breathing was getting better but my uncle would know what to do better than me.

I watched Renji's face as he slept. A guy that had a kinda hard life now being the big man on top. I'm surprised he remembered me. He seems so content with Rukia . . . Wait . . . Why do I even care? Renji is just a friend and that's it.

I grabbed my phone again and called Mei's number. Praying she would answer seeing my number and the time of night since I wasn't home yet. After the third ring, she answered, panting hard. "Mei . . ."

"Mezuki! W-What's the matter? Where are you?" Mei said trying to catch her breath.

I looked down at Renji. "Well . . . long story short for now. On my way to the Kurosaki Clinic with Renji cause, he was beaten up. I won't be home tonight. More than likely my uncle will let me stay at his place. He's always been nice about that."

Mei was silent for a moment. "Renji . . . The red haired kid you stalked through school even though you two were friends? That Renji?"

I sighed. "Yes . . . you won't let me live that down, will you? Besides . . . He's Mr. Top Male Model. Has a rich, famous and to the world, sexy girlfriend. Me . . . I'm just his friend from grade school to the first year of high school. Nothing more, nothing less." I moved some loose strands of hair from his face. He moved his body some but saw he was in immense pain from moving and slight bumps in the road. "Anyway, call you in the morning. We're here."

"Alright, just please . . . don't rape the poor unconscious man. I know your lewd fantasies." Mei said making a gagging noise.

"You. Read. My JOURNAL?!" I barked at her.

"Just the one from Middle School. Shouldn't have left it out." She laughed.

"Whatever. I will deal with you when I get home tomorrow. Bye." I hung up and saw my uncle rush to the car, I rolled down the window. "Hey . . ." I smiled softly.

"Mezuki, what's wrong? Your mom ok?" My uncle asked trying to catch his breath. He looked into the car and saw Renji. "What did you do to the poor boy?"

"I found him like this thank you." I leaned into the front seat. "How much for the ride?"

"$75 for the ride." He said pointing to the meter.

 _Dammit . . . That's all I made in tips . . ._ I looked at Renji and thought about taking it from his wallet since it was his expense but I grabbed my apron and handed the driver the money and saw my uncle pull a wheelchair up to put Renji in.

I opened the door and my uncle helped me put him in the wheelchair and he wheeled him up to the clinic and put him in a small room, did his doctor stuff and not too long after that, once Renji was all set up in his bed, his girlfriend barged into the door and rushed to his side. The sight kinda made me sick but that was his life. Not mine.

Byakuya walked in and gave me a small glare. He obviously wasn't happy to see me. Wonder why. . .

"Well since you guys are where, Uncle Isshin, anyway I can stay here for the night? It's way too late for me to go home." Guess I'm lucky their house is attached next door like my parent's diner is downstairs while they live upstairs.

My uncle smiled and nodded. "You can check on Renji in the morning. Let him know you found him and got him here safe. But you've had a very long night. You can clean up if you want and sleep on the couch."

I nodded and walked inside and sighed. Mei had to remind me of that part of my past I didn't want to remember. That's a part I tried to push back years after he left. But roaming through the house, with it being late, all but one of my cousins would be asleep. I set my bag next to the couch, where I plan on sleeping, and walked up the stairs to a door with the number 15 on the door. I knocked and hoped he was awake. If not, he was going to be very angry at me. All I wanted was a pair of shorts and a shirt to borrow to sleep in.

"Ichigo . . . I know you're awake. I'm not stupid. You're a teenage boy. You guys stay up late." I stood at his door a bit longer, getting very irritated now. "Ichigo! I can hear you in there! I have had a long night!" I tapped my foot and crossed my arms. "Alright, here I-" I flung the door opened and saw a sight I could never unsee. His eyes and my eyes met and I knew he was very angry but his boyfriend's black and yellow eyes met mine as well. My eyes wouldn't go back to normal no matter what I tried. I saw their clothes on the floor along with an opened condom wrapper and . . . oh god . . . LUBE ON THE FLOOR! Even when I averted my eyes from the sight in front of me. _Yeah Mezuki . . . Smart move . . . Should have know your cousin was busy . . . BUT NOT LIKE THIS! HE'S HAVING SEX! WITH A GUY! THAT MAKES THIS EVEN WORSE! Just back out up slowly and uh . . . go lay on the couch._ "S-Sorry Ichigo . . . I uh . . . I will leave you . . . sorry for barging in . . ." I backed into the hallway and closed his door behind me and stalked away to the couch.

 _H-He could have answered me at least. Told me he was busy. Or put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door. I-I just need to sleep . . ._ I grabbed the blanket that was laying over the back of the couch and covered myself with it and tried to close my eyes and managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

' _Oh come on Mezuki, his last day here is a week away. Tell him you like him soon or he'll never know and you'll have to live with that forever.'_

 _I tried hardest to try and move but each time I tried to take a step, my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen in place. Holding my love note to him and forced to watch him leave me for a new school and a whole new life altogether._

 _I panicked and shook in place and began to cry. My body began to shake more intensely till I managed to snap out of it._

I sat straight up and panted hard, my cheeks were stained with streaks of tears and my hands and body shook violently. My uncle and three cousins stared at me.

"Mezuki are you ok? You were talking in your sleep and crying. Bad dream?" My uncle asked watching me closely.

I wiped my face and nodded. "Can say that . . ." I looked around and saw Ichigo and quickly avoided eye contact and stared at his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. "I-I'll be fine guys. Anyway . . . How's Renji? Is he awake?"

My uncle nodded and smiled. "He asked about last night and told him he would have to talk to you. So when you're ready you can see him. His manager and girlfriend left for the night and will be back later when he should be released."

Yuzu spoke up. "I also uh . . . got in your bag and started to clean your uniform."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Yuzu, means a lot you did that. I don't work today but that's one less thing I have to do when I get home-" I grabbed my bag and checked my wallet and sighed. "That's right. I gave my tip money and train fair to the taxi driver for the trip to the clinic." I sighed. "Maybe Mei will beg her boyfriend to come and get me in his car." I grabbed my phone and shot her a text and prayed and hoped she would reply. I stood and stretched to loosen up my body. I need to see Renji. Tell him about last night and just make sure he's ok.

I walked over to the clinic next door and up to his room. "Knock knock. Visitor." I walked in and saw him sitting up in bed, his hair neatly pulled back into his well-known ponytail. "You look a lot better than last night."

Renji laughed some. "I barely remember last night. I guess I'm glad you came a long and brought me here." He smiled. "Sorry to inconvenience you last night. Your uncle told me you had to stay here because of the time. But how could I ever repay you Mezuki?"

I thought about it for a moment. He could give me my $75 back from the ride but no . . . this . . . this is my chance to get my dream job. "You can get me a spot on at your company as a photographer! I know the main building is in Tokyo. That's where I want to be."

Renji chuckled. "Well, I can try. I know Byakuya was glad I was safe. And very thankful, along with Rukia." His smile faded some. "But he said something about he thought I was going to have to have my face reconstructed?"

I crossed my arms. "He needs to learn to loosen up. He's such a tight ass it isn't even funny." I moved closer to him to sit down and was shocked when he grabbed my arm and locked lips with me. My eyes were as widen as they were last night walking in on Ichigo having sex with his boyfriend.

For a split second I enjoyed it but quickly pushed him away. "WHAT THE HELL RENJI?! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

He blinked. "It was only a thank you kiss." He smiled and laughed.

Did I read into the kiss too much? Or is that side of me coming back out. The side that wants and desires this man. Wants to taste every inch of him and feel him ravage her. _No . . . No he has a girlfriend._ I blinked and shook my head. _No! No . . . Not ever again . . . He's happy where he's at. Don't step in. Just get the job and let your feeling get locked back away._

"I've missed seeing you. How"s Mei?" He smiled softly.

I blinked more. That was way more than a thank you kiss but ok. "Uh . . . She's good. I'm living with her and her boyfriend in Tokyo."

"That's a far travel to be working here with your parents. And you don't drive?" Renji looked at me confused.

I crossed my arms. "Well no I don't drive, I take the train. And I live there cause that's where I went to school and want to work. But like I said to you yesterday. I haven't had much luck getting a job anywhere. Which I way I hope I can get on at your company."

He chuckled. "Well, you do realize I won't be there as much. I travel for my job. We have some models that stay for a magazine shoot and such. I'm the face of the company now. I have all kinds of things I have to do."

I glared and smacked his head. "This job has given you such a huge head Renji. You were never like this when we went to school together. What happened to you? Has Rukia and Byakuya changed you that much?"

"Mezuki . . . This job was my chance to make money and yeah my girlfriend helped me but I have money for once and can help my family. Support them. You know what kind of life I had. You made me a lunch every day to have just so I could eat." Renji had that pitiful look on his face.

I know how he felt. I really did. "I know how you feel. Just look at me now. I have a degree in photography and working as a waitress in my parent's diner. Where I only go home for tips if that. I tell my dad to keep my money to help pay for my mom's medical bills. I'm basically homeless living with my best friend and her boyfriend who hates me because he always wants in her pants but can't. Yeah . . . You made off with the better life Renji. With a girlfriend to match it. I've been told I'm not the right size for things like modeling and such. Just do me the favor and get me that spot so I can finally show everyone I'm trying." I left and didn't bother looking back at him. I didn't want him to know all of that about me. But I did hear him make a call.

When I walked back into my uncle's house, to my surprise, Mei and her boyfriend were there waiting for me.

Mei rushed over and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're ok Mezuki. I was worried when you didn't show up at home. Then you called. Minus the way I answered the phone, I was worried. Grimmjow was trying to ease my mind is all." She smiled and wouldn't let me go.

"Oh . . . Well . . . I'm ok. Nothing much to worry about. My uncle took care of me. I just got done talking to Renji about last night. I'm ready to go home. Please . . ." I moved away from Mei and held myself. "I need a shower." The atmosphere in the house was thick since Ichigo was in the same room. He hasn't even said a word to me since then. I'm just making myself unwanted everywhere, aren't I?

Mei nodded and looked at Grimmjow. "We better get heading. You have to work soon anyway." She smiled and held my hand. "I want to make her some breakfast and make sure she's ok herself."

I grabbed my bag and stuck my clean work clothes that Yuzu stuck on the couch next to my bag. I followed Mei and Grimmjow outside and waved to my uncle. "Thanks again for taking care of him. But I'm sure his girlfriend and their bodyguards will be here soon. Just make sure he's not hurt. He has a photo shoot today." I left and followed behind Mei. I got into the backseat of the car and sighed. Knowing her boyfriend doesn't like me makes this trip much worse. They had to drive here and get me.

I looked out the window and watched the buildings pass by and most of the trees as well. I was thinking about what happened today . . . Maybe things would be different if I had just admitted my feelings to him and been done. But this life is better for him than with me.

My phone rang and startled me out of my deep thoughts. I picked up my phone and saw the number. It wasn't a number I recognized but I still answered it. "Hello?"

"I'll give you a job here under one small condition." The deep voice said. A voice I knew well from just one day.

Dammit . . . I forgot about Renji making the call. "Ok . . . What is the one condition?" I agreed.

He chuckled. "You have to come to the office tomorrow and find out for yourself." He hung up and said no more.

Stupid Byakuya. What could he make me do . . .? God only knows how the run their company. So I'll have to be there tomorrow. I hope it's nothing extreme. I have a feeling I'll be someone's bitch since Renji managed to pull some strings to get me this job.

"Who was that Mezuki?" Mei asked from the front seat.

"Um . . . A chance to get a job I've always wanted. Renji managed to, I guess, get me a job at the company he works for. That was his manager and the owner himself. His girlfriend's older brother." I stared back out the window.

"Oh! Is he cute?" She asked smirking back at me.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled glaring at Mei.

"Oh baby stop. I was asking cause Mezuki needs to get a man in her life sometime soon. And what's better than dating her boss and getting money and babies from him!" She smiled big.

"You are having too much fun imagining my personal life I don't even have yet. Or might never have." I answered. Trying to shut down her thought of me even dating Byakuya. I'm not his kind of woman.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
